


Может ты и человек

by mokkachino



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokkachino/pseuds/mokkachino
Summary: История о том, как Зимний Солдат впервые подумал, что он человек
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	Может ты и человек

Зимний Солдат был лучшим оружием Гидры, Капитан Америка – лучшим оружием Штатов. Зимний это понимал, Капитан – нет. Солдат ощущал нечто похожее на жалость по отношению к Роджерсу (надо же, ему даже решили оставить имя человека, из которого его сделали), кулак Гидры знал, кто он есть, Капитан же жил в неведении.

Они оба имеют улучшенное тело, специфические навыки и высочайший болевой порог. Зимний не признается, но его до сих пор бросает в дрожь от воспоминаний, когда Капитан, укутав в свою куртку младенца, вытащил их обоих из горящего здания. Оружие Америки шло, горело, но шло, и спасло ребенка – способен ли на такое человек? Нет. Еще одно доказательство, которое сохранил у себя в голове Солдат.

Когда Стив Роджерс пытался доказать Зимнему, что тот человек, оружие Гидры лишь из-за подобия жалости не рассказало ему правду, но теперь, после всех этих погонь, после того, как Капитан лишил его тех, кто мог его правильно использовать, Солдат больше не будет сдерживаться. Никакой пощады.

***

Стив Роджерс впервые хотел сдаться. Хотя стоп, он уже сдался тогда, в 1944, когда принял на веру смерть Баки, он же даже не искал его… Мужчина со стоном опустился на пол и уткнулся лбом в колени, пытаясь максимально сжаться. Получается, что сдается Капитан Америка только, когда дело касается его лучшего друга. Мир даже не представляет насколько их герой слабак. Стив принял это еще тогда на Валькирии, смотрел на свои руки, направляющие самолет в лет, и принял.

До войны, до Гидры блондин никогда не думал, что может быть трусом. Что бы он, Стивен Грант Роджерс, и трус? Никогда. Как оказалось, вся его удаль была, нет, не из пробирки, Старк – от Баки. Барнс всегда был рядом и готов помочь. Именно это давало Роджерсу возможность быть смелым, храбрым. Потом Баки умер, и всему пришел конец. Блондин стал тряпкой после поимки Золы, потопил себя вместе с бомбами, теперь вот хочет сдаться, вместо того, чтобы помочь другу вспомнить себя. Трус. Слабак. Но как же больно… Больно видеть в глазах напротив жалость, будто Стив сам все придумал (иногда он и впрямь сомневается, что у него что-то было до Капитана), больно смотреть на трупы всех тех людей, которых друг убил просто потому что исполнял заказ «Надо же на что-то функционировать, пока не появятся новые хозяева», больно понимать, что самый дорогой в мире человек человеком себя не считает.

Прошло 5 лет, и сдались уже все его друзья, которых он прибрел в новом веке. Стив понимает их, он и сам на грани. Пол месяца назад Зимний Солдат почти убил Сэма, просто потому что тот мешался под ногами во время очередного заказа. Ни проблеска человечности, никаких сомнений. Может и правда стоит отпустить?

Роджерс уже не сдерживаясь выл, сжавшись в комок, на полу собственной квартиры. Знал, что пора отпустить друга, которого похоже и правда нет в живых, которого сам заживо похоронил десятилетия назад. Внутри все ходило ходуном, он не мог, не мог.. не мог! Нет, нет, нет. Пожалуйста!

— Баки, пожалуйста, вернись… — всхлип и тихая мольба. От самого сердца до самой души. — Боже, кто-нибудь, верните его, пожалуйста, спасите его, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

***

Зимний Солдат стоял на крыше аккурат напротив окна Капитана и слышал все. Видел, как содрогается некогда сильное тело, будто его пытают, будто его обнуляют… Будто он испытывает боль, которую не может выдержать. Солдат смотрел на Стива Роджерса, чья душа выла и рвалась на клочья.

«Может ты и правда человек»

«Может и я тоже…»


End file.
